In an optical unit for photographing which is mounted on a digital camera, a cell phone or the like, it is preferable to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a hand shake of a user. Therefore, in a digital camera and the like, a technique has been proposed in which optical elements such as a lens and an imaging element are mounted in a movable module which is capable of being swung with respect to a fixed body and the movable module is swung by a movable module drive mechanism for shake correction. In this technique, a flexible circuit board for supplying power to the imaging element and a lens drive mechanism and for outputting a signal from the imaging element is connected with the movable module and the flexible circuit board is also connected with the fixed body. Therefore, the flexible circuit board is deformed when the movable module is swung and thus, rigidity and a shape restoring force of the flexible circuit board may disturb the swing of the movable module.
In order to prevent the problem, a structure has been proposed in which the flexible circuit board is curved or bent to reduce the rigidity and the shape restoring force of the flexible circuit board so that a force applied to the movable module by the flexible circuit board is reduced (see Patent Literatures 1 through 3).
[PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-294393
[PTL 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-239536
[PTL 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-80516
However, when the structure in which the flexible circuit board is curved or bent is adopted, an effect applied to the movable module by the flexible circuit board is varied due to a degree of curvature and a degree of bending and thus the movable module is not swung with a high degree of accuracy. Further, when the structure in which the flexible circuit board is curved or bent is adopted, the degree of curvature and the degree of bending are changed with a lapse of time and the effect applied to the movable module by the flexible circuit board is varied and, as a result, the movable module is not swung with a high degree of accuracy.